


KEEP SILENT

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: 路人x永梦【是一篇mob】但是有九梦线警告：此篇包括不合理药物使用、非自愿性行为、口交、M奸、胁迫、LJ、异物插入、语言羞辱、重度ooc有一部分描写会让人心理极度不适，是一篇天雷PWP，建议心理承受能力弱的看到这里直接关掉





	KEEP SILENT

**Author's Note:**

> 路人x永梦【是一篇mob】  
但是有九梦线
> 
> 警告：此篇包括不合理药物使用、非自愿性行为、口交、M奸、胁迫、LJ、异物插入、语言羞辱、重度ooc  
有一部分描写会让人心理极度不适，是一篇天雷PWP，建议心理承受能力弱的看到这里直接关掉

该说的都说完了，再往下拉看了别骂我。

0

“宝生医生，大厅里有一个患者家属想要见你。”  
已经到了下班时间，医院里的人其实已经走得七七八八了，永梦原本正要处理完手里最后的事情，打算回家，却有护士找到了他。  
“患者家属…？”心中有些疑惑，但想到可能是患者遇上了什么事情，永梦也没再多往坏处揣测，点了点头对人说：“谢谢，我知道了，我一会儿就过去。”

关上办公室的门，永梦走到一楼。大厅里的人很少，但也不可能很快就找到一个从未谋面的。永梦正打算去问问，却看到已经有人朝他的方向走了过来。  
“请问是宝生医生吗？”  
“是的，请问您是？”

一个看上去很普通的中年男人，戴着眼镜，视线游移，没有哪里不正常，但是违和感却隐隐的透露出来。

“方便去外面聊一聊吗？”  
“可以，请吧。”

出了有其他人待着的地方，男人似乎看起来自在了一点，但是别扭的感觉没有消失。永梦跟在人身后，在一棵能遮挡日光的树下站定，这才听他慢慢开口。

“其实……”  
说着话，转过身来看着永梦，男人那副表情如同被什么砸破了一样出现了裂缝，然后他扯出了一个难看的笑容，继续说道：“宝生医生，你没事吧？”  
这句话开头结尾没有任何因果关系，永梦皱了眉头心觉不对，正要往后退却感觉后颈处传来了细密的疼痛，如同被扎了一针，他挣扎着试图逃走，可没过多久就晕了过去。

01

睁开眼睛之前意识回笼，身体如同有千斤重。晕眩和轻微的呕吐感迫使永梦挤出一声闷哼，这引起了待在他附近的几人的注意。

“瞧瞧，我们的医生醒了。”  
听见声音的永梦缓慢地抬起头，并不算强烈的光线挤满了他的视线。已经恢复正常运作的大脑让他回忆起了之前的事情，他心头一跳，想要动作却发现手脚都使不上力气，还被绳子死死地绑着。

“你们…想干什么！”嗓子有些沙哑，而且说话的时候还需要大喘气，永梦强忍着不适，但说完一句还是咳了两声。  
“不会做什么坏事的，就想和可爱的宝生医生玩玩而已。”  
男人一边回答一边凑上来想用手摸永梦的脸，刚要碰上的时候却被躲开。  
“等、你是刚才的那个……？！”见永梦似乎终于意识到了什么，连带着周围的，所有人都笑了出来，声音仅仅出现了两秒，却让人通体发寒。

也不直接回答他的问题，男人掏出了手机，脸上一副装出来的严肃，然后在找到了什么之后把屏幕转向了死死地瞪着自己的永梦。  
“宝生医生，还记得这个孩子吧？”  
屏幕上的人竟然就是之前刚出院的小患者，永梦张了张嘴，就见手指划过，一大一小牵着手走在路上，全然不知身后有人偷偷拍下了照片。

“真是个好孩子呢，不知道失踪或者死掉的话他的妈妈会有多伤心？”  
“不准对他出手……！”  
“但是呢，如果你愿意乖乖配合我们的话，他就不会有任何事情哦。”  
脸上那副笑容得意之至，如同是给予恩赐，让人想要狠狠地揍他一顿。永梦理了一下呼吸，让自己尽量不要再去看男人的样子，愤怒却没办法彻底压制。

“…想让我做什么。”  
“很简单。”把几粒药丸递到永梦面前，男人伸手捏起他的下巴，逼迫他抬头，然后说：“只要医生你把这些吃了就行，接下来就不用操心了。”  
“……”  
“当然，这些东西不会让你死。”  
说完，就掰着永梦的嘴一股脑把东西塞了进去，接过旁边的人递给的水，往里灌了几口，虽然勉强让人咽下去了，但水还是免不了从嘴里跑出来，落了一地。

不寻常的热度没等多久就爬满了每一寸皮肤，永梦原本还咬牙守着自己的喘息，可已经有人一左一右的凑到他身边，给他解开了绳子，粗糙的磨砺感让他止不住的颤抖，意识也开始模糊起来。

“哈……哈……”  
“药效已经起来了。”有人伸手去摸了摸永梦脚踝处因为捆绑而出现红痕的皮肤，周围的一片也因为他的动作而泛起了粉色。

“宝生医生？”  
“……？”  
被叫到的人一脸迷茫地抬起头，眼神空洞无法聚焦，脸颊和鼻尖都透着异样的红，张开了嘴喘息，还因为嘴皮有些变干下意识伸出舌尖舔了舔。

“好热……”  
因为手已经被解开，永梦小声嘟囔着，伸手就把身上的白大褂脱了下来，而且似乎还想把内里最后一件柔软的T恤脱了，可因为脑子已经没有那么清醒而没办法自己完成。一旁原本看着的人则趁机上去帮了他一把，顺便还把他的裤子也给脱了。

下半身没了衣物的遮挡保护，直接和冰凉的水泥地面来了亲密接触，永梦抖了抖，却没有得到哪怕一点清醒。蹲在他旁边的人扶着他的肩膀，把他的一只腿拉开。已经半勃起的性器正颤颤巍巍的往外冒出透明的黏液，并且暴露在所有人的视线里。

“已经站起来了啊，真是淫荡的身体。”  
有人伸手摩擦了一下永梦的顶端，听他嘴里溢出呻吟，垂在两侧的手也抬起来，动作缓慢却直接地握住了双腿间的东西，然后缩起身体开始上下撸动。  
“不行哦，宝生医生，你该摸的是这里。”  
因为药效猛烈，永梦仅仅只是做了一会儿就快到高潮，却被人毫不留情的打断，男人按着让他靠在墙壁上，双腿大开，并且扯着他的手摸上了后穴处，而永梦也乖乖听话把第一根手指插了进去。身体内部已经隐秘地开始收缩，分泌汁液，因此毫不费力的就接纳了入侵，开始反馈快感。

“啊……啊……”  
手指增加到两根的时候咕啾的水声也开始出现，伴随着抽送，明显的落在所有人耳朵里，永梦却没有意识去关注。沾着乳白色膏体的手指抚上胸口的肉粒，他的动作停了一会儿，然后射出了精液。

“真色情啊，他真的是第一次吗。”  
已经开始有了几个人在永梦身上摩擦着自己的性器，一脸兴奋地看着他赤裸的身体。为首的那一个也没落下，掏出已经硬了的阴茎在永梦的半边脸上蹭，直到变得黏糊糊的，然后才开口命令道：“把嘴张开。”

没有意识，但大脑仍旧接听了指令，永梦木然的楞了一下，顺从的张开了嘴。男人把肉棒直接插入了他的口腔，为了防止被咬还额外开口说了一句：“牙齿好好收起来，不然就把它们打碎。”  
话音刚落，男人就感觉到了来自永梦轻微的颤抖，原本也不算严重的痛感消失了，取而代之的是口腔带来的湿热和柔软触感。比起那种绕有技巧的取悦，这种生涩并且带着一种潜意识的恐惧反而会让人充满施虐欲。

原本在后穴里的手也被抽了出来，两只都让人牵制着一边握住了一根硬热的分身，永梦开始不断地留下眼泪。一小盒东西全都用在了他的身上，被擦了药的乳头已经硬挺充血，射过一次的性器也再次勃起，而经过润滑的后穴也食髓知味的开始不停抽缩，如同在呼吸。

插了一会儿之后男人把性器从永梦嘴里抽出，让别的人把他的弄成了双手撑着跪在地上的姿势，然后绕到身后，扶着那纤细的腰，直接操了进去。

因为嘴里再次被塞满，永梦痛苦的呻吟没能发出来，只听见了一声闷哼。粗大硬热的肉刃毫不留情地打开他身体的内侧，就算已经下了重药，却也无法在扩张不彻底的情况下直接插到深处。  
“妈的，这穴又热又紧，里面还在出水。”  
身体上轻微的撕裂和痛感很快就被足够多的快感遮盖，永梦忍不住开始因为身后大力的抽送扭起腰来，去迎合别人的动作，而已经足够湿润的内里则开始吮吸入侵者。

“已经开始自己扭屁股了啊。”  
腰身微微下陷，含着嘴里肉棒的同时也期待着被操干一样挺起了屁股，永梦眼眶红着，满脸泪水，神志依稀有了要清醒的迹象。过了几分钟，两个一前一后插着他的男人几乎同时射在了他身体里，随后他们拔出阴茎，和其他人交换了位置。

白浊从后穴里流了出来，滴滴答答的落在地上，还有一部分则挂在了那抽动红肿着的入口处，而嘴角也溢出了没有咽下去的部分。永梦浑身几乎都沾着来自他人的精液，他自己的则留在了胸口和腹部。

不应期没有很快过去，永梦的后穴和嘴再次被占满，就算药效已经开始减弱，他却无法反抗，被人不断拉扯进欲望的深渊。

直到最后一个在他体内射过这一切才暂时结束，不知道几点了，外面夜幕厚重。

永梦躺在地上喘气，身体上的不适和并没有完全消散的快感让他保持着清醒，而下午的那个男人也不管他现在是什么状态，拿着东西就走了过去，扯着头发逼他和自己对视。  
“在宝生医生走之前，我有礼物要送给你。”  
眉宇间全是疲惫，可永梦一抬眼，杀气和凶气就全都出来了，他不给出任何回答，就这么冷着一张脸。

“清醒了就变得那么凶啊，真吓人。”  
嘴上那么说着，男人的语气却一点波澜都没有，他反倒还像是想起了什么有趣的事情一样笑了笑，直接放手之后走到永梦腿边，扯开闭合着的双腿，目光毫不避讳地盯着已经不堪重负的后穴。轻松地止住了永梦的反抗，手里捏着一颗不大不小的鸡蛋，直接就那么塞到了他体内。

“什……！”  
“是蛋哦，下午专门去买的，想让宝生医生体验一下怀孕的感觉。”  
一边说着话，一边把剩下几颗都塞了进去。没有完全恢复原状的紧实肠壁不算费力地全部吃下，而永梦也除了呻吟再无什么可以出口。

“居然全都吃进去了。”拿过一边的衣服帮人穿上，但是内裤没有包括在内，他的神情如同在摆弄玩具。  
“哦，对了。”伸手拍了拍永梦的脸，男人“好心”地提醒到：“我有拍照和录像哦，宝生医生那么可爱，拿去卖的话应该可以好好赚一笔。”  
“……无耻！”  
那张漂亮脸蛋上不加掩饰的愤懑和羞耻让人心情大好，男人笑出了声，一把捏住永梦的脖子，见他脸色因为痛苦而发白时才放开。

“而且，你应该不会想让那位法医看到这些照片吧？”  
“……！”  
“下次还是在这里，我会电话联系你的，不要迟到哦。”  
话说完，一群人就嬉笑着离开了。永梦撑着身体想站起来的时候，体内被精液和水液粘上的卵开始乱动，他忍不住软了腰，想直接拿出来又怕那些人回头，只能强忍着快感，扶着墙一步步缓慢地走出去。

好不容易回到了家，永梦刚把门关上就双腿一软跪在了地上。膝盖上的疼痛和已经累积过多的快感撞在一起，他倚着墙不停喘息，然后颤抖着手把裤子解开，微微放松，已经高潮的穴肉就接二连三地把体内滑溜溜的卵全都挤出，如同真的在生产的感觉让他红了眼眶。

02 

隔天需要照常上班，永梦尽量打起了精神，除了工作的时候几乎时刻端着咖啡，眼底一圈淡淡的青色却藏不住。他那副样子从未出现过，似乎是在逃避什么一样，让人担心，poppy说他休息他也不听，就这么强行让自己不停地忙碌着。

被人伸手拉住的时候，永梦下意识想要甩开，可那股力道在他现在的状态下根本挣脱不了。他压下心头那股对别人触碰的抵触，缓过劲来转身看，发现是贵利矢。  
“贵利矢桑…”  
“永梦，别勉强了，好好休息一下吧。”  
语气听上去带有商量的余地，但动作却是强势的，贵利矢直接把人拉到了椅子边，压着永梦的肩膀让他坐下，在对方沾到椅子时，身体的颤抖清楚地传达给他。

察觉到异样，贵利矢这个时候却没办法开口问，他只能拍拍永梦的肩膀，顺势坐在了一边。  
“趴一会儿吧，实在不舒服的话和我说，我带你去休息室。”  
“……谢谢你，贵利矢桑。”  
看他满脸认真，贵利矢眉梢眼角笑起来都柔和。  
“没事，别说话了，好好休息。”  
“嗯。”

03

接到电话的时候永梦刚走出医院，对方说完时间之后迅速挂断。他感觉自己如同被蛇盯上了，那种阴冷黏湿的恶心感让他止不住的干呕。  
可是不能不去。

推开门时的刺耳声响如同恶鬼在耳边尖叫。所有人的目光齐刷刷地投在了永梦身上，七嘴八舌地说起话来。

“不愧是宝生医生，真准时。”  
“我还以为你不会来了呢，看来你还是相当在乎那些‘东西’啊。”  
“啊啊——好疼好疼，我的衣服都被弄皱了。”  
被永梦一把抓住的男人表情夸张的说出了没有任何意义的话，看着怒不可遏的人，眼里满满都是挑衅。

“别那么生气嘛，只要你乖乖听话，我们就什么都不会做哦。”  
强硬地把永梦的手一根根掰开，其他人得到授意也走上前来，束缚住站在中间满是警惕的人，逼迫他跪到了地上。  
“放手……！”  
“为什么要挣扎啊，上一次不是很舒服吗？”  
“不要！”

这一次因为有了胁迫用的东西，所以也不再用药。永梦身上的衣服被很快扒光，可最开始被脱下来的白大褂却在他已经赤身裸体的状态下，再次被人强迫着穿上。

“只穿着那么一件工作用的外套，真是色情的医生。”  
“……可恶…”

乳首、萎靡的性器，还有已经暴露出来的后穴全都被擦上了催情用的东西，酥麻和痒很快就从三个被针对的地方密集地出现。  
闭着眼睛机械地含着嘴里腥咸的阴茎，旁边已经有人开始用自己的分身开始摩擦他的乳头。永梦呕吐的欲望被插进后穴里的的塑料感软锥体打断，随后到来的就是粘稠的液体被不断挤出并且推进深处的感觉。

冰冰凉凉的类膏状物在肠壁上被粗糙的手指抚平，并且开始渗入其中，被体温同化之后带起了异样的热度。抽插的水声很快响起，手指抽出时还会带出短短的一截媚肉，如同被挽留。

“你看，这就已经乖乖勃起了。”说话间，在永梦嘴里动作的人也射了出来，然后抽身而出，没有了阻隔的呻吟开始止不住的溢出。  
“嗯…这、是……啊…！”双手死死地握紧了贴着地面，因为太过用力产生的疼痛也挽救不了此刻被快感冲刷着的理智。

乳头上被性器吐出的黏液占满，红肿而且挺立着，还在被人不停地揉搓玩弄，腿间的分身却没有任何人去理会。

“很舒服吧？宝生医生看起来很喜欢被操屁股呢。”  
嬉笑骚动一阵，在后穴里进出的手指也增加了，还有别的人直接坐在了永梦面前，捏着他的脸，逼迫他张口含住自己的阴茎。

眼眶刺痛，眼泪不停地流出，永梦脸色苍白，除了情潮带来的红见不到一丝血色。

手指从体内退出去的时候，他被抱着仰面躺在了地上，大张的双腿间挤进了一个人，穴口也很快被硬热的性器抵住。嘴里一直被人强迫着塞满，永梦出不了声，最后一点徒劳反抗也在被插入之后彻底镇压。

“在哭呢，宝生医生？”  
出声的人被永梦狠狠地瞪了一眼，看见对方被掐着下巴挪回原位还模糊的笑了出声：“这张漂亮的脸上露出那么绝望的表情，太棒了…”

不管永梦再怎么不情愿，浑身上下都已经开始发烫，被性器碾过的肠壁也开始痉挛，收缩时如同柔软的嘴在吮吸。

“呜……嗯……”  
“靠小穴射出来，就像女孩子一样。”  
大开的双腿已经麻木，想要挪一下放松也不行，只能被人粗鲁的拉扯摆动，白皙的腿上明显可见的是被用力捏过之后出现的指痕。

太漫长了。

夜色深重。永梦喘着气从冰冷的地板上起身，一点擦拭的想法都没有，随意套上衣服，把已经无法入眼的白大褂卷成一团抱在怀里，咬牙走了出去。

坐在空无一人的公园里，吹过的风带着夏日独有的热气。永梦手里捏着刚买来的水，嘴里滚了一圈的被他吐了出来。  
手撑着膝盖，身体因为干呕而不停前倾颤抖着。等到恶心感缓慢消失，他才慢慢靠了回去，一颗颗的数着天上的星星，心里空荡荡的。

“永梦？”  
“……嗯？”  
听见熟悉的声音，永梦朝来人方向望去，借着路灯投下来的光看清。

“贵利矢桑…”  
被叫到的人走到永梦旁边坐下，聪明的选择了没有提任何不寻常的现象，也不问永梦为什么会悄悄拉开距离。  
“因为联系不上你，大家都很担心，就都出来找了，看起来是我运气比较好。”  
“抱歉…”  
“道歉就不必了，好好地打电话报平安吧。”  
“好。”

因为之前的暴行没有任何温存可言，所以此时穿着衣服的永梦让人看不见深藏在内的异常。坐在一旁等人打完电话，贵利矢就这么静静地坐着，盯着地面不知道在想什么。

“被严肃的教训了…”  
虽然嘴上那么说，永梦脸色看上去终究看上去还是比之前好多了。贵利矢配合他扯出了一个笑容，站起身来对人伸出手。  
“走吧，回家。”  
“嗯。”

贵利矢脸上的笑容在永梦朝他挥手，并且转身进了公寓之后消失殆尽。他面色冷成了一片，拿起手机看着别人发过来的东西，然后朝着某个地方走去。

04

因为请了假，永梦今天待在家里。  
噩梦让他的睡眠断断续续，不得安稳，于是他在时间刚到7点的时候就晃晃悠悠的起了床。身体已经彻底清洗过，刷牙的时候他甚至把牙根都弄过出了血才罢休。  
胃部轻轻抽搐，痛感不强烈却足够让人难受。

永梦就这么坐在床上，看着紧锁的窗户发呆，直到门铃响起。他被吓到一抖，浓重的不安霎时间滚了上来，放轻脚步到了门边，透过猫眼往外看，发现是贵利矢，这才放下心来开了门。

“早上好，贵利矢桑。”  
“早啊永梦。”一边打招呼，贵利矢一边提着东西走进屋内，等永梦关门跟上来的时候他再次开口：“我给你带了早饭。”  
“啊…谢谢…”  
永梦到了一旁坐下，看着贵利矢拆开外面的盒子，顺手还把餐具也递了给他。见人一脸过意不去的看着自己，法医无所谓的笑了笑，表示自己在来之前已经解决过了，永梦这才开始吃。

看他吃了一半就再也不动，贵利矢倒也不催，拿出手机点了几下，找到新闻那一页的时候递到了永梦面前。  
报道上被逮捕的那几个人永梦再熟悉不过了。那些不堪回首的东西，全部都是他们给的。下意识握紧了拳头，他舒了一口气的同时心脏又被高高提起。

“放心，那些东西我已经全部销毁了。”  
“！”  
“贵利矢桑…已经、知道了吗……？”  
从永梦手里接过手机，贵利矢看上去没有什么特别的反应，诸如恶心或者是别的负面表现，全都没有。

“看过了，所以把那些储蓄卡和设备全都报废了。”  
一句没有主语的话，永梦听完感觉自己的心跳开始不受控制。  
“那、他们也…？”  
“只有我，你放心。”  
“……”  
“该说的都说了，我先走了，你好好休息吧。”  
在低下头去的永梦头上揉了一把，贵利矢站起身来，从他身边走过的时候就被拉住了。

“怎么……了。”  
贵利矢低头的时候永梦也抬头看着他，表情如常，眼眶却已经肉眼可见的开始发红，拉着人的手也慢慢收紧。  
“……”  
强忍着眼泪，永梦咬着牙没办法说话。贵利矢则在他面前就这么蹲下，把他的手放回了沙发扶手上，然后捧住他的脸，凑上去直直地看进那双眼睛里。

“永梦，是不是想让我留下来。”  
“……”  
“是不是？”  
“……嗯。”  
没能完全被禁止的眼泪终究还是硬生生挤了出来，被人吻掉之后就变得越来越多。  
“想要、贵利矢桑留下来…”  
“好。”

05

从一个唇舌纠缠的吻开始。永梦起初有些紧张，无法放松，乖乖张嘴让贵利矢进入之后便无暇去顾忌那些了。上颌被撩拨似的扫过，舌尖转了几圈之后转下，勾起对方的轻轻吮吸，直到照顾完每一寸才缓缓退出。

鼻尖透出红色，唇肉也有了水光，眼前起了雾，永梦察觉到落在颈侧的吻，还有舔舐。为了不让他分神想到之前的事情，贵利矢用了牙齿，没有用力地含着皮肉摩擦，然后听到耳边一声惊呼。

“啊…！”

永梦的身体很容易留下痕迹，被尖利的刮过会呈现出短暂存在的红色，如果被人如同品尝般亲吻吮吸，就会泛出淡淡被水色搅和过的艳丽。

他纯净，体内没有黑暗的部分，让人为此着迷。

亲吻从锁骨开始一路往下，没有略过乳头，摩挲和按压让两颗肉粒在手下挺立起来，永梦嘴里因此溢出呻吟。吻过腹部之后到达双腿间，贵利矢能明显地察觉到掌下身体因为抵触而生出的颤抖。

拿来枕头垫在永梦腰下，贵利矢俯身凑下去张口含住了永梦的性器。

“等、贵利矢桑…不行！”  
这次只能模糊地回答，抬眼看了羞红了脸的永梦，贵利矢却没有停下动作。舌尖在顶端磨蹭，还毫不掩饰意图的在小口处顶了顶，再深深地一口气吞到底部，直到彻底变硬才慢慢控制着动作放开永梦的分身。

“啊…嗯……”  
从温热的口腔里脱离，永梦终于有了勇气拿开遮住脸的手，想看一眼贵利矢的脸，结果却被人按着压了下去，柔软的舌肉抵上了穴口，试探着湿润了褶皱之后开始往深处去。

“不、不要…脏……”这一次的阻止依旧没有任何效果，永梦快被急到哭出来了，那些不堪的回忆隐隐有了要返回的迹象。可贵利矢没有给这个机会，他从中退出之后凑上去亲吻永梦，手指也借着唾液的润滑插了进去，不停地在弱点上来去拨弄。

“没关系的，永梦，都过去了。”  
“哈、啊……”  
将人抱起，贵利矢的指腹在永梦的尾骨处小小的画着圆圈，是在抚摸，而先前在他后穴里的手指也全数抽了出来。

永梦靠在贵利矢肩头喘气，心跳无法平息，然后他抓着人衣服的手被接过，磨蹭了一下然后十指相扣。他抬头的时候再次被温柔地亲吻，贵利矢眼神是柔和的，此刻的某些东西已经给他。

挪了挪身体，永梦把自己撑起来，一手仍旧被人紧紧握着，另一只则摸到了身下，捏着贵利矢已经硬热无比的分身，对准自己的穴口，缓慢地吞吃。  
把脸埋在对方颈窝里，永梦的声音已经变了调，带着一些抓不住的甜腻，然后交合的动作逐渐开始变得激烈起来。

被开发过的身体很快就适应了熟悉的快感，细密的随着被碾过的时候泌出水来，永梦的双手都与贵利矢相扣，他借着对方给的力气抬起腰肢不断吞吃体内的阴茎。  
不断的颤抖与痉挛是高潮来临的征兆，永梦却已经软了腰，然后他被人抱着压回了原处，腰侧落入人掌中，交换亲吻时接受不断的抽送。

再一次深深没入，贵利矢正要把分身抽出，却被永梦扯住了。搂着背的手滑到他侧脸，微微眯起的眼睛里溢出了生理泪，永梦看着对方。  
“没关系的、就…射在里面吧…”  
“永梦…”  
“……就这一次。”  
“我明白了。”

然后他们拥抱在一起，彻底融为一体。


End file.
